1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing device capable of automatically setting photography conditions suitable for photographing a person.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there are such image capturing devices as a digital camera or a video camera that can photograph a subject such as a person or the like and acquire a still image thereof.
Furthermore, image capturing devices in which it is possible to carry out such image processing as edge emphasis, brightness adjustment, hue adjustment and the like on an image acquired from the person captured as a subject are also known (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Out Publication No. H11-187351). Since a person captured as a subject can carry out image processing on the captured image in accordance with conditions reflecting individual preferences, after the image is captured, an image desired by each individual can be acquired.
However, for such image capturing devices, although it is possible to carry out image processing on the image acquired by image capturing, in accordance with conditions desired by a user who is to become a subject, it is necessary to perform image processing each time photographing, which is cumbersome. Furthermore, since there exist many objects for a subject to be captured by an image capturing device, such as not just an owner, but family or friends thereof, in particular, if someone other than the owner of the image capturing device is the subject, then each time photography is to be carried out, an operation for image processing in accordance with conditions desired by a person who is a subject becomes even more cumbersome.